Typically, cryptography methods are used to encrypt or lock data to form cyphertext and thereafter decrypt or unlock the cyphertext to obtain a copy of the original data. A common cryptography method is known as public/private key cryptography (typically termed public key cryptography or simply PKC) and uses two keys which may be associated with an owner: a first key (e.g., an encryption or lock key) to lock or encrypt data such as plain text data that may be used to form cyphertext; and a second key (e.g., a decryption or unlock key) to unlock or decrypt the cyphertext. The keys typically include cyphertext or plaintext data that denotes a certain digital signature. Typically, one of the keys associated with data may be published or otherwise denoted public and the other key typically retained by an entity may be private. Public key cryptography enables different types of communication methods such as a secure communication method and/or a signature verification communication method to be realized depending upon whether the encryption or decryption keys are public or private. For example, in a secure public/private key cryptography communication system, the encryption key is public while the decryption key is private. However, in a signature verification cryptography communication system, the encryption key is private and the decryption key is public (e.g., see, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Public-key_cryptography).
Unfortunately, conventional encryption methods rely upon text-based methods to generate encryption keys and a text entry method for communicating the encryption keys. Thus, the generation and/or communication of the keys typically requires physical interaction of the user with a keyboard of a computer to generate and/or communicate encryption or decryption keys before a secure communication of content (e.g., files, directories, etc.) can be realized. This process may be burdensome and inconvenient.